Untitled
by KimberlySan
Summary: A short... VERY SHORT story in Sessho-maru's POV. He's thinking of GUESS WHO? Rin! . YA for KAWAIINESS! hehe... neway, if you think I should continue, review and let me know! JA! K-S


****

Untitled

By: Kimmy- Sama

Ever since I picked up that sword and healed that little human, I wondered why. Why such a pitiful little thing should weigh on me so that I would use the healing power of my sword to save her life. It has it uses, I found out, but why did I keep that little girl with me? It was overpowering at first. I kept an eye on her for most of the night while she slept in the warmth of a bed I got together for her. Jaken asked me what was the purpose of keeping her, and I told him truthfully, "I have a feeling."

Another day went by and still she slept. I didn't really understand this, for I had healed her perfectly. Humans were strange creatures sometimes. I told myself I needed to rest as well. That last battle with my idiot little brother wore me thin and I felt a little weaker for it. But as I stared contently at her young sleeping face, I couldn't bring myself to leave that room. 

Why? Has she done something to me? Put a spell or curse on my mind? How could she. She was too young and not to mention, mute. She couldn't even defend herself. To me she was like a young cub, almost. Early night came and I started to grow more weary. I could feel my fatigue start to take hold and pull me in. The night started to get more and more dark and I slept there, in a chair near the miniature form of the human.

Usually I don't dream, I enjoy my solitude as I drift in sleep. But this time, images took form. I saw a bright light protecting me, then the image of the little girl who cared for me. I have no idea what this meant. She just smiled and it made this strange stab in my stomach. I just about felt like smiling along with her, but she vanished and I was thrown into the dark abyss of sleep once more.

I awoke to a pull and felt something small crawling on my legs. I didn't move, nor opened my eyes. I simply waited to see what would happen. I knew it was her, the small human who plagued my dreams. She seemed to be trying to get to my lap. She started to fall and I almost reached out to catch her. However, I held my ground and she did what she had wanted. I felt the warmth of her small body and the touch of her hand playing over my face. It made that twinge jump from my stomach to my chest and it practically hurt.

My eyes opened slowly to see her youthful, dark brown eyes staring at my face. A faint look of disappointment there. She wasn't looking at me directly, so perhaps she did not know I awoke. She took a seat and grasped my clothes, burying her head on my chest. I wanted to push her away, but instead my arm moved to cradle around her small body. She was like a doll, babyish and sweet. 

With a smile her face looked up to me and I felt my lips move in all their own accord. "How do you feel?"

She seemed so thrilled by this, and she continued to snuggle peacefully on my lap. I moved my head to see her fully. She looked fine, give and take that she was a little dirty, but that could be fixed easily. I wasn't concerned that I still felt weak and pitiful for holding a human like this. All I felt at that exact moment was relief, relief that she was well and able to look at me with that endearing smile. 

My first glimpse of her, I felt as if she was just isolated and pitiful. Yet I didn't care, nor did I want to let her go. She was so serene there and it made me smile. Not a full smile, mind you, but for the first time in a long time I smiled just because I felt like it. Not because I won a battle, or because I got what I wanted. I just smiled because…. I wanted to. 

I sat there for a while longer, staring down at her petite self. She had already fallen back asleep, and I myself felt the jerk of weariness once again. I decided to just relax, and enjoy this time for now. Because soon, I would be after my brother again. Yet… that didn't seem as important. Just sleeping with her in my arms did. Perhaps that's all I needed right now. So letting myself go, I slept in my images of her. To tell the truth… I think I just wanted to see her even more.

-fin…. At least for now… ^.^-


End file.
